El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas
by Natsuki romance
Summary: Lovino se marcha de casa tras un incidente familiar y tras un pequeño accidente en el parque conoce a Antonio un lindo y amable chico del que se enamora sin darse cuenta. Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia creo que durará tres capitulos por lo menos este es el primero y me salió un poco fácil así que lo siento. Espero ir mejorando con cada historia. Es muy corto lo se pero los próximos serán más largos.

Lo siento por la boca sucia de Lovi.

Por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Lovino salió de su casa dando un gran portazo, bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle.

Pudo oír la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre entre lloros pero eso le daba igual solo quería estar a solas.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y sus pies lo llevaron a un parque cercano en donde la gente paseaba con sus mascotas y los niños jugaban a la pelota. Lovino se sentó en el banco más alejado que encontró. Apretó los puños al sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Y...PLAS, Lovino fue golpeado por un frisbee justo en la cara. El italiano soltó un grito por el impacto y acto seguido se acaricio su dolorido rostro. En ese momento, de entré los arbustos salió un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes al que Lovino insulto de todas las maneras posibles.

-Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa- ¿Te duele?

-No te jode, !Me acabas de golpear con un frisbee en la cara, por supuesto que me duele!

El muchacho rió alegremente y tomó la cara de Lovino entre sus manos lo que provocó el sonrojo de este. El desconocido lo miró con detenimiento.

-No te preocupes el golpe no te dejara marca-tras decir eso se alejó del italiano que lo miraba confundido- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-y sin esperar a que el otro respondiera continuó- ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Lovino lo miro sorprendido ¿cómo había podido darse cuenta?.

-Eso no te importa, maldito bastardo-le dijo con enfado mientras desviaba la mirada-

-¡Antonio! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?! ¡Ven de una vez!

El chico se giró y respondió:

-¡Ya voy!-Antonio cogió el frisbee que estaba en el suelo y le dedico una luminosa sonrisa al italiano que se sonrojó-Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Lovino lo vio desaparecer detrás del arbusto del que había salido y suspiro aliviado de que ese idiota se hubiese ido por fin. Pero lo que no sabía es que volvería a verlo.

* * *

¿Por que se peleó Lovino con Feliciano? bueno os lo contare en la siguiente historia.

escribe un review o si no un frisbee te golpeara en la cara, no te estoy amenazando es sólo un petición al estilo Rusia nJn


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la segunda parte espero que os guste.

Por desgracia Hetalia no me pertenece :(

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el accidental encuentro de Lovino y ese tal Antonio.

El italiano casi se había olvidado de ese incidente y de la cálida sonrisa del español. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad aunque seguía sin hablarse con su hermano.

Lovino entró en el supermercado, tenía que comprar los ingredientes para la cena y por supuesto iba a preparar pasta. Mientras cogía unos cuantos tomates para hacer la salsa notó una mano en su hombro y se volvió.

-Vaya, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

Lovino tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta de quien era.

-¡Tú eres el idiota que me golpeo con su frisbee!-grito el italiano con enojo al recordar el golpe que recibió por culpa de ese imbécil.

-Me alegra ver que me recuerdas-volvió a sonreír Antonio.

-Como podría olvidar tu estúpida cara-comento el otro molesto y se dirigió hacia la estantería donde se encontraba la pasta.

Antonio lo siguió y comenzó a hablar sobre algo pero Lovino no lo escuchaba estaba muy ocupado pensando en la mala suerte que tenía por haberse encontrado con ese bastardo. El italiano se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar el paquete de pasta que estaba demasiado alto para él. Antonio al ver que no alcanzaba y como era más alto que él agarro el paquete y se lo tendió a Lovino con mucha amabilidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gr-gracias-dijo completamente sonrojado y extendió la mano para cogerlo pero sus dedos se encontraron con los de Antonio y el italiano nervioso dejo caer la pasta al suelo.

Lovino se agachó y recogió el paquete avergonzado. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando estaba con ese idiota?

Antonio miró la hora, mierda, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Me tengo que ir-le explicó al otro- pero me gustaría seguir hablando contigo ¿qué tal si quedamos mañana por la tardé a las 5 en la cafetería que hay aquí enfrente?-Lovino rechazo la invitación pero Antonio hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-¡eh! ¡Maldito bastardo, escucha a la gente cuando te habla!-gritó el italiano pero Antonio ya se había marchado.

Lovino suspiró y continuó con sus compras. Cuando volvió a casa, no podía parar de pensar en aquel idiota que lo alteraba de esa manera. Lo había decidido, no iba a ir a su cita con el español...Un momento ¿Lo había llamado cita? NO, ESO NO ERA UNA CITA pero... entonces ¿qué era?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino se maldijo a sí mismo, allí estaba él enfrente de la cafetería en la que había quedado con Antonio. Ese bastardo no había llegado todavía y ya eran las 5 y media.

El italiano estaba perdido en sus pensamientos:

«¿Por qué estoy aquí?» se decía a sí mismo «¿Se suponía que no iba a venir? Soy un idiota y ese estúpido aún no ha venido, seguro que quería reírse de mí» Él apretó los dientes con rabia «Se acabó, me largo» Lovino comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Espera!-era Antonio que venía corriendo.

Se detuvo frente a Lovino.

-Llegas tarde, bastardo-el español notó su enfado.

-Perdóname, hubo una emergencia en el hospital.

Lovino lo miro con atención parecía sincero pero le costaba entender como alguien tan idiota podía haber sido contratado en un hospital.

Los dos entraron en la cafetería, pidieron algo para beber y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Entonces... ¿eres médico?-le pregunto Lovino cuando la camarera les trajo sus bebidas.

-En realidad soy pediatra.

-Quien lo diría con esa cara de imbécil que tienes-El otro se río ante la sorpresa del italiano que no comprendía porque le hacía tanta gracia- Realmente eres un idiota, Antonio.

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el español.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberte lo dicho.

Lovino se sonrojó.

-E-en el parque tu amigo te llamó por tu nombre, por eso lo sé.

El español sonrió ampliamente.

-Te pones muy lindo cuando te sonrojas-El comentario de Antonio hizo que el otro se sonrojara aún más.

-¡Cállate, Maldito bastardo!-Gritó Lovino provocando que toda la gente de la cafetería los mirara.-¿¡Qué narices miran!?

Antonio no pudo evitar reírse y recibió la mirada asesina del italiano.

-Pareces un tomate-dijo entre risas.

-Vete al infierno-Lovino estaba muy enfadado y se levantó de la mesa- Se acabó, yo me largo no pienso permitir que te burles de mi.

-¿Qué? ¡espera!-Antonio lo agarro del brazo- perdona no fue mi intención reírme de ti, por favor no te vayas.

Lovino iba a gritarle que le soltará pero cuando dijo eso se quedo callado.

-Esta bien me quedare-Antonio sonrió de nuevo- pero tu pagas la cuenta.

-De acuerdo~-el español no podía estar más feliz-

El italiano se volvió a sentar y como ya se había terminado su bebida pidió otra.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre-le recordó Antonio.

-Me llamo Lovino.

-Que nombre tan lindo-el más alto sonrió provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

-Cállate, bastardo.

* * *

Espero vuestros awesomes reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3

La última parte por fin son las 3:58 exactamente y porfíen acabe la historia siento si salió un poco fail pero es mi primera historia así que no seáis muy duros.

Como todos sabemos Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo pero ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de ello. Habían pasado dos horas desde que entraron en la cafetería y aún seguían hablando entre ellos.

Lovino soltó una carcajada.

-¿De verdad que os paso eso?-pregunto entre risas.

-Si, lo juro.

Antonio le había contado una de sus aventuras con sus dos amigos. La historia consistía en un viaje que habían hecho a Las Vegas, en las cosas que habían hecho mientras estaban completamente borrachos y en como despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

-Vaya trío de idiotas.

-Pero lo cierto es que fue un viaje muy divertido.

-Esta claro que vosotros no os aburrís-dijo el italiano y después dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Me alegra ver que estas de mejor humor.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Bueno, cuando te conocí parecía que habías estado llorando-Lovino le dirigió una mirada asesina pero Antonio la ignoro- ¿me vas a contar porque?

El italiano se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Deja de meter las narices en la vida de los demás!-Lovino se marchó de la cafetería y Antonio decidió seguirle.

-¡Lovino espera!

-¡No!

-¡Lovino, por favor, yo solo quiero ayudarte!-Por fin consiguió agarrarlo.

-¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda!-Grito intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor-¡Estoy bien solo, no necesito a nadie y mucho menos a un bastardo como tú!

-Lovino... no digas esas cosas, todos necesitamos a alguien-Lovino desvío la mirada y Antonio pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos- a nadie le gusta estar sólo.

El más bajo guardo silenció pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor solo quiero ayudarte.

-No te he pedido ayuda.

-Que no me la hayas pedido no quiere decir que no la necesites.

-Tú no lo entenderías... Yo siempre he estado solo.

-No tienes porque estar sólo. Dime que es lo que te ocurre, confía en mi, yo te ayudare.

Lovino levanto la mirada aún humedecida por las lágrimas. Antonio sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo de esa manera y lo abrazó. El más joven se sorprendió pero no le aparto.

-Esta bien te lo contare. Cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños nuestra madre enfermó y a los pocos meses murió, nuestro padre entro en una depresión y comenzó a beber más de la cuenta-Antonio notó que le costaba contar todo aquello, Lovino había hundido el rostro en su pecho- Empezó a llegar borracho a casa y se volvía muy agresivo con nosotros. Yo era el mayor y siempre me ponía en medio para que no pegara a mi hermano-el español lo estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos cosa que el otro agradeció- Mi abuelo se enteró de lo que hacia mi padre así que un día vino a mi casa y se marchó con mi hermano.

-¿Y...No te llevo con él?-a Antonio le había costado mucho formular esa pregunta.

Lovino negó con la cabeza.

-Cuándo cumplí dieciocho años me marche de casa, tuve que dormir en la calle algún tiempo hasta que conseguí trabajo. El día que nos conocimos mi padre vino a mi casa acompañado por mi hermano para que lo perdonara por todo lo que había hecho. Mi hermano me dijo que él ya le había perdonado y pretendía que yo hiciera lo mismo, me sentí traicionado y herido por eso me marche al parque y por eso estaba llorando.

-Lo siento, Lovino.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Desde qué me marche con dieciocho años de esa casa he sido muy feliz y casi había conseguido olvidar todo pero cuando apareció mi padre recordé muchas cosas desagradables.

Lovino le miro con sus enormes ojos ambarinos.

-No quiero verte así-le dijo Antonio mientras le secaba una lágrima- Quiero verte sonreír. Eres una persona muy fuerte, Lovino, has sabido seguir adelante tu solo pero ya es hora de que dejes de estarlo. Yo estaré contigo y te protegeré.

Antonio se inclinó y le besó, Lovino no se lo esperaba pero pronto correspondió al beso y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza como si no quisieran volver a separarse nunca. Una intensa luz les ilumino acompañada por un clic y el italiano se separó cortando el beso para desgracia de Antonio.

-Por mi no se preocupen, ustedes sigan con lo que estaban haciendo-les dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba una cámara de fotos en la mano.

-¿¡Nos estaba espiando!?-grito Lovino rojo como un tómate-¡Maldita pervertida dame esa cámara!

-¿Qué? No te la pienso dar es mía y esta foto va para mi colección-La muchacha cogió una moto que había aparcada a su lado, se moto en ella, la arranco y se marchó rápidamente.

-¡Maldición!

-Lovino cálmate.

-Pero esa loca nos a sacado una foto mientras... mientras...-estaba demasiado avergonzado para decirlo.

-Mientras nos besábamos-le ayudo Antonio- ¿Qué importa? Cómo mucho se la enseñara a sus amigas. Además la culpa es nuestra por besarnos en mitad de la calle.

Lovino no dijo nada pero seguía molestandole el echo de que una desconocida le hubiese fotografiado en un momento tan íntimo.

-Ya es de noche, te acompañare a tu casa.

El italiano asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Lovino. Mientras caminaban Antonio le tomó la mano y el más bajo se sonrojó pero no retiró la mano. Cuando llegaron al portal de los apartamentos donde vivía el italiano, el español saco su móvil.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Es que no me acorde de pedirte tu número de teléfono.

Lovino saco su móvil de su bolsillo y se intercambiaron los números.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que me marche, que duermas bien-dijo el más alto y le beso en la frente.

Cuando se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse noto que alguien tiraba de su ropa. se volvió y vio a Lovino con las mejillas rojas.

-N-no te vayas, bastardo.

Antonio sonrió y le beso en los labios.

-Te quiero, Lovino.

-¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas tan a la ligera, idiota!-El italiano se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del portal- Yo también te quiero-dijo casi en un susurro pero lo bastante alto para que el otro lo oyera.

El español sonrió y Lovino le tomo de la mano para guiarle hasta su piso.

* * *

Bueno todos sabemos lo que sucedió en el piso de Lovi esa noche no ;) se dieron un poco de amour francés. Me sentí mal por hacer sufrir a Romano Pero bueno la vida es así.

Tal vez haga una historia de hetalia sobre la mafia porque últimamente me gusta mucho ver a Romano con España o Italia vestidos de gánster y con pistolas. Ya veré que se me ocurren.

Si dejas un review Hungría te mandara la foto que les saco a España y Romano mientras se besaban.


End file.
